


The Steward...

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [89]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faramir meets Frodo again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Steward...

His first sight of Frodo took him aback. He was thin. His skin glowed translucent pale except where it was stained with red and blue bruises. Faramir stood in silence, looking down on his friend. Then he moved slowly forward and stood by the bedside.

"Frodo," he whispered in a choked voice.

Frodo's eyes slowly opened. "Faramir?" he breathed. "The Steward visits me?"

Frodo held out his hand and Faramir took it. Dimly in the background he heard Sam quietly weeping.

He knelt in homage and kissed Frodo's hand. "You are the Steward," he whispered. "For you delivered us all."


End file.
